Sara Wolfe
|Image = |informazione1 = Sara Wolfe |informazione2 = The Social Secretary |informazione3 = Sara Whatsername, Miss Wolfe, la Segretaria, Doctor Wolfe |informazione4 = Isha (bisnonno, deceduto), Terry Wolfe (padre), Ursula Wolfe (madre) |informazione5 = Dottor Strange |informazione6 = 175B Bleeker Street, Greenwich village, NYC; Doc Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum |informazione7 = Legale buono |informazione8 = Pubblica |informazione9 = Americana |informazione10 = Libera |informazione11 = Segretaria, commercialista, amministratrice, fotografa |informazione12 = BA in Liberal Arts |informazione13 = Umana |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = New Town (North Dakota, U.S.A.) |informazione16 = 29 luglio 1979 |informazione17 = Leone ascendente Toro |informazione18 = Femmina |informazione19 = 1.62 |informazione20 = 58 kg |informazione21 = Neri |informazione22 = Neri |informazione23 = Etnia cheyenne}} I knew there were risks involved with being your social secretary, but I never expected something like this! Storia Sara Wolfe, purosangue cheyenne, nasce nei pressi del lago Sakakawea, in un gruppo di famiglie evaso a suo tempo dalle riserve per riannidarsi negli originari monti del North Dakota. La bambina cresce da un lato allo stato brado con il bisnonno Isha, potente sciamano della sua tribù, e dall'altro con i genitori più inseriti nella società, dove con modesti lavoretti mettono da parte abbastanza per comprare casetta e pagare gli studi alla figlia. Sara infatti rifiuta graziosamente la proposta dell'amato nonnino di trasmetterle i suoi insegnamenti perché più interessata, al momento, ai soldi per comprarsi una Nikon. Dopo aver conseguito i suoi studi in Economia, parte all'avventura per New York e si guadagna da vivere con vari lavoretti (donna delle pulizie, cameriera, babysitter, dogsitter, segretaria, fotografa). Prende casa a Greenwich village, al 175B di Bleeker street (2004). Ha dei vicini di casa un po' strani e giurerebbe che il palazzo lì di fianco ogni tanto sia diverso (tipo quella grossa vetrata là in alto da hippie). Ma è solo un'impressione. Una sera uggiosa del settembre 2007 finalmente incontra il vicino di casa all'Hell's Bells, il bar letterario sulla Sesta Avenue, evidentemente trascinato dalla fidanzata. Dato che lei è più socievole di lui può mettercisi a chiacchierare, abbandonando su una sedia il suo appuntamento della serata, l'avvenente e quella sera un po' noioso Douglas Royce. Il buon Doug era noioso solo perché era vittima di una brutta possessione spiritica, e finisce ammazzato proprio sull'uscita del locale. Sara viene prontamente salvata da Stephen Strange e ospitata nel Sanctorum sino a risoluzione del caso. Non fa neanche in tempo a ringraziarlo che quello parte per Parigi, e Clea le domanda con tutta la naturalezza del mondo se le scoccerebbe scambiarsi i vestiti e trasfigurarsi in lei per farla evadere di nascosto a salvare un cinese dalla mafia. Da quel momento Sara smette di farsi domande. Il Dottor Strange la troverà, rientrando, intenta a nutrirsi di pizza da asporto e con le mani a risistemare i suoi conti perché si annoiava. Non trova di meglio da fare che assumerla come commercialista. Siccome è un buon lavoro, Sara resta volentieri, anche se deve litigare con Wong, ripescato dalla mafia solo per ostacolare il suo lavoro, per come la vede lei. Nasce una fiera rivalship che poi si trasforma in shipping. Diventa anche buona amica di Clea, e l'alleanza Clea-Wong-Sara si dispiegherà alla massima potenza nel bulleggio della molesta Morgana Blessing. Si dispiacerà sinceramente quando la faltine se ne andrà (2008), e sarà molto presente per tutto il tempo della ripresa. La rivalship con Wong vira sempre di più verso flirt. Il flirt diventa una specie di relazione non-detta. Stephen non se ne accorge. Sara scopre che tipo di legame hanno Stephen e Wong. Stephen scopre che tipo di legame hanno Sara e Wong. Sara e Stephen sgridano Wong. Sara è in profonda crisi esistenziale. Sara si converte al multishipping. Sara ogni tanto ha delle defaillance: in quei momenti, si mette a lavorare di fianco alla sala degli allenamenti, li guarda slegare di kung fu e ritrova la forza. Sara è generalmente di supporto a tutte le varie peripezie del Doc nei vari anni, conoscendo anche gli allievi Rintrah e Topaz e chiunque passi di lì. Quando giunge la notizia che sta arrivando Imei dalla Cina per sposare Wong (novembre 2012), Sara perde l'abilità del multishipping e tira un vaso da fiori in testa a Wong. Stephen gli dice te l'avevo detto. Wong viene nuovamente sgridato. Sara se ne va, poi ritorna perché rivuole il lavoro. Inizialmente passa il tempo col Doc a parlare male di Imei. Poi, a sorpresa, riesce a farci amicizia, e allora passa il tempo con Imei a parlare male di Wong. Quando ritorna Clea (autunno 2013) è troppo per la sua sfera emozionale: l'overload di gioia le fa riprendere l'abilità del multishipping. Da allora frequenta più o meno serenamente quella casa, anche se punta al part-time: perfezionandosi in fotografia, riesce a farne un secondo lavoro più o meno stabile e allora si assenta anche per lunghi periodi. Una volta, verrà corteggiata ingannevolmente dal baron Mordo. E lei stava anche quasi per caderci, impietosita. Per farvi capire che buona persona è. Stephen e Wong l'hanno picchiato moltissimo. Diraderà la frequentazione del Sanctorum a seconda del livello di mattitudine presente. Ad un certo punto lo visiterà solo in veste di amica di famiglia. Si sposerà con un fotografo di barche (2019) ed insieme viaggeranno per il mondo. Poteri e abilità Poteri Sara è un comune essere umano, senza particolari poteri né talento alla magia. Ha saputo sviluppare solo un minimo di difesa (sensi allertati) solo per la lunga permanenza al Sanctorum. Per il resto, nonostante il sangue di sciamano cheyenne, Stephen l'ha definita "incapace anche ad usare le più basilari forme di magia" o altrimenti "è sorda come una campana al richiamo delle arti mistiche" (o anche "per i Vishanti, Sara, rimetti giù quella bacchetta prima che imploda"). Abilità * Pragmatismo: Sara è un'ottima segretaria ed amministratrice. Ha fiuto per gli investimenti di modeste dimensioni, senza ambizioni ma mai a perdere. Ha la testa sulle spalle e non si fa impressionare facilmente. * Multishipping: Vivere al Sanctorum e assistere alle più improbabili dinamiche affettivo-sentimentali di coppia le fa guardare il mondo di tumblr e sentenziare "naive child". Infatti disdegna tumblr. * Sensibilità magica: il fatto che non riesca ad operare decentemente magia non significa che non sia molto sensibile ai suoi effetti, sia per via del sangue che per gli incantesimi che le vengono continuamente castati addosso (di protezione, soprattutto). In un'occasione, infatti, Stephen ha usato il suo corpo come veicolo, creando Doctor Wolfe (questa è la sua personale interpretazione dei fatti: Stephen nega la paternità di tale creatura). * Autodifesa: I suoi datori di lavoro le hanno insegnato a cavarsela con le più efficaci tecniche di autodifesa. Quando può lavorare per il Doc, non si tira mai indietro, e con la sua protezione se la tira anche più del dovuto. Debolezze * Wong * Frustrazione continua (sentimentale, magica, di comprensione del cervello altrui, oh dio la vita è difficile) * Armadio (non ha un fashion sense e si veste a caso) Attrezzatura Armi: * Libro della contabilità * Calcolatrice * La sua furia indomita Equipaggiamento: * A volte mette gli orecchini a piuma Alias Altro Altri universi * In Earth-10812 è Samuel Wolfe, vicino di casa e ignaro oggetto del desiderio della temibile Xie-Xie Wong * In Earth-12108 ha lavorato assieme a Jason Wong per DWB, e avrebbe preferito che Stephen Strange non si ripresentasse a implorargli perdono che magari stavolta riusciva ad accaparrarselo lei. * In Earth-88108 è Doctor Wolfe, Maestro delle Arti Mistiche e Sciamano Supremo (?) Trivia * Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1 * Team Aiuto (Magic) * Se fosse un animale sarebbe un suricate * La sua casata di Hogwarts sarebbe Corvonero * A Westeros sarebbe una Lannister * Secondo la classificazione asgardiana, è una Polpetta * Per la Classificazione Suprema, sarebbe l'Imbecille * Diventa immediatamente buona amica di Stephen, tanto che sono in ottimi rapporti e in confidenza. In parte è merito dell'abilità di Sara di non farsi impressionare da niente, infatti non ne cogie l'aura inquietante. Per nulla. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 2 Velocità 2 Resistenza 2 Proiez. energ. 2 Abilità combattive 3 Categoria:Personaggi